It's only the fairy tale
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: « Moi, je ne regrette rien...et toi?» Suite de Love psalm. [Abandonnée]


Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama, les paroles d'It's only the fairy tale appartiennent à Yuki Kaijura.

"Friendship is disinterested commerce between equals; love an abject intercourse between tyrants and slaves."  
- Oliver Goldsmith

It's only the fairy tale

Prologue

Assise à l'ombre d'un des cerisiers du parc, Ran regardait d'un air attendrie les deux fillettes mettre en pratique les conseils qu'elle venait de leur donner.

Si Ayumi avait eu quelques difficultés dans les premiers temps, elle semblait les avoir enfin surmontés. Les nœuds, avec lesquels elle reliait entre elles les tiges des iris, semblaient suffisamment solides pour que la couronne de fleurs quelle était en train de tresser ne se désagrège pas à l'instant même où elle la déposerait sur la tête de l'élue de son cœur.

Ai, de son côté, n'avait eu, à aucun moment, besoin de requérir l'aide de l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi. Celle-ci, émerveillée, admirait la facilité avec laquelle elle confectionnait sa guirlande d'iris. Elle l'avait même complimenté pour avoir des mains aussi savantes mais la petite fille taciturne s'était contentée de hausser les épaules sans se départir de son air ennuyé.

La chimiste se voyait mal expliquer à la jeune femme que lorsque on avait passé des heures à s'amuser à nouer ensemble des cheveux à l'aide d'un microscope et de deux pinces, le genre d'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de faire aurait eu du mal à présenter des difficultés infranchissables. Si on lui avait dit que les exercices auquel elle s'était livrée lors de ses années de formation en laboratoire avait pu avoir ce genre d'applications pratiques…

« Nous avons eu de la chance que cette averse se soit arrêté à la fin de la matinée. Autrement nous n'aurions pas pu venir… »

Ai soupira devant la tentative maladroite de Ran pour nouer un semblant de conversation, mais elle consentit quand même à accepter de répondre à celle qui avait accepté de les accompagner avec le professeur.

« Nous avons aussi eu de la chance qu'il ait plu ce matin là. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Les iris japonais fleurissent sous la pluie, pas sous le soleil. S'il n'avait pas plu, nous n'aurions jamais pu cueillir ses fleurs. »

Tout en parlant, Haibara acheva le dernier nœud qui reliait les deux extrémités de la guirlande, lui donnant la forme d'un cercle.

« Tu as déjà terminé ta couronne. Est-ce que tu as déjà quelqu'un à qui l'offrir ou bien est-ce que tu vas la garder précieusement en attendant patiemment de rencontrer une personne qui en soit digne ? »

« Je ne suit pas suffisamment…sentimentale, pour garder pendant des années une couronne de fleur fanées qui aurait plus de chance de faire fuir celui à qui je serait assez stupide pour les offrir que de le retenir… »

Ran eut un sourire gêné, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que la petite fille n'aurait pas manqué d'employer un terme moins délicat que sentimental pour qualifier le conseil qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Et puis, j'ai déjà une personne à qui je voudrais l'offrir… »

La jeune femme adressa un regard complice à la fillette.

« Est-ce que Conan et toi vous seriez.. ? »

Les mains d'Ayumi tressaillirent légèrement, suffisamment pour que le nœud qu'elles étaient en train de faire se rompe. La petite fille s'empressa de le refaire en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa gène.

« Cet insupportable maniaque des enquêtes ? Ce serait bien la dernière personne à qui je l'offrirais… Il serait assez idiot pour prendre ça comme une déclaration, et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de m'en débarrasser… »

« Alors, ce sera Mitsuhiko qui la recevra ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour lui donner de faux espoir… »

« Est-ce que c'est au moins une personne que je connais ? »

« Oui puisqu'elle est dans ce parc avec nous… »

Ayumi leva les yeux de sa couronne, intriguée. Elle avait eu peur, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Ai offre sa couronne à Conan avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer la sienne. Contrairement à son amie, elle éprouvait bien plus pour le petit détective qu'un certain respect, qui était cependant insuffisant pour le mettre à l'abri de ses sarcasmes… Elle avait été rassuré par les paroles d'Ai mais à présent, elle se demandait avec Ran qui avait pu retenir l'affection de la chimiste…

La surprise de la fillette quand elle vit qu'Haibara s'était levée pour se rapprocher d'elle s'évanouit presque aussitôt pour faire place à celle qu'elle ressentit quand elle lui posa délicatement sur la tête la guirlande qu'elle venait de confectionner.

« Tu sais, Ai, la coutume voudrait que tu offre cette couronne à la personne dont tu est tombé amoureuse, pas à ta meilleure amie. »murmura Ran avec un sourire aussi amusé qu'attendrie devant l'expression étonné d'Ayumi.

« Si j'ai fait cette couronne, c'est uniquement pour passer le temps… J'ai passé l'âge de croire que mes sentiments pour quelqu'un demeureront éternellement parce que j'ai confondu sa tête avec un pot de fleur… »

Ran eut un léger pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'âge d'Haibara, elle avait partagé avec Ayumi la même croyance enfantine. Au point d'offrir à Shinichi une couronne de fleur dont il avait accepté de se coiffer de mauvaise grâce sans parvenir à dissimuler sa honte d'avoir cédé à la requête de son amie.

« Et puis tu m'a juste dit que lorsque cette couronne serait finie, je pourrais l'offrir à la personne que j'aime le plus… Tu n'as pas précisé de quelle façon je devais aimer cette personne, non ? »

« C'est vrai… »

Lorsque Ayumi pris ses mains dans les sienne avec un air radieux, laissant tomber sa guirlande de fleurs au passage, la chimiste eut un air encore plus décontenancé que celui de la petite fille lorsqu'elle lui avait offert sa couronne.

« Alors, je suis vraiment ta meilleure amie, Ai ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas la seule à m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Se penchant, autant pour dissimuler son air gêné à Ayumi que pour ramasser sa guirlande, la fillette entreprit d'en relier les deux extrémités en un tour de main avant de la lui rendre.

« Voilà, maintenant tu pourras la donner à Kudo. »

Ayumi tourna la couronne achevée entre ses mains avec un air honteux.

« Ca se voit tant que ça que c'est à lui que je veux la donner ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un détective idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir… » murmura Haibara en regardant Conan en plein milieu d'un match de foot endiablé qu'il venait de remporter en envoyant sa balle au fond des buts improvisés. Il fallait préciser, à la décharge de l'équipe adverse, que le professeur Agasa était loin d'avoir les compétences requises pour assurer le rôle de gardien, même après que Conan ait désactivé ses chaussures qu'il lui avais fabriqués.

Sans parvenir à dissimuler le petit sourire satisfait que lui avait offert sa victoire, le détective se rapprocha de son amie d'enfance. Lorsqu'il parvint à la rejoindre, elle était seule à l'attendre. Ayumi s'était éclipsé discrètement, sans doute pour ne pas faire face au leader des detective's boy et Haibara l'avait suivi.

« Tu sais, Conan, plus le temps passe et plus tu me rappelle Shinichi... »

Toussotant d'un air légèrement inquiet face aux insinuations de sa grande sœur, l'ex-Shinichi Kudo fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Qui est ce qui te fait dire ça, Ran ? »

« S'il avait encore eu ton âge et qu'il était venu à ta place dans ce parc, les choses se seraient passés exactement de la même façon… Lui aussi aurait remporté haut la main ce match de foot… »

_« Et lui aussi aurait volé le cœur d'une petite fille trop timide pour lui offrir la couronne qu'elle avait confectionné pour lui… »_

« Est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'il soit avec nous, avec le même âge que moi ? »

« J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là… Mais je préférerais qu'il ait encore mon âge… Tu sais, Conan, avec le temps, on ne regarde plus les gens de la même façon que lorsqu'on était enfant… »

_« Si tu savais à quel point je le sait, Ran… Et à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là à ma place… »_

« Tu voudrais toujours le voir alors que cela fait plus d'un an qu'il est parti sans te dire quand il reviendrait ? »

La jeune femme soupira avant de sourire tristement à Conan.

« Je sais que beaucoup de personne n'aurais pas eu suffisamment de patience pour attendre quelqu'un aussi longtemps mais… Nous avons vécu ensemble pratiquement depuis notre naissance. C'est difficile d'oublier un lien aussi fort… »

« Et si jamais, il ne pouvait pas revenir ? Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place… »murmura Conan en baissant les yeux.

« Pour le moment, j'ai du mal à penser que quelqu'un d'autre puise arriver à le remplacer mais qui sait ? Personne ne peut promettre à qui que ce soit que ses sentiments pour lui resteront éternellement les mêmes… J'aimerais pourtant que ce soit le cas mais… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas la force d'achever sa phrase.

« Et si jamais tu ne pouvait pas attendre, et que j'avais le même âge que Shinichi en ce moment…Est-ce que tu me laisserais le remplacer ? »

« Peut-être… Mais on verra si tu as encore envie de le remplacer dans dix ans… »

Ran regarda le petit garçon avec une expression située entre la nostalgie et la mélancolie. Il était si proche de Shinichi qu'elle en était venue parfois à croire qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne, mais il était en même temps si différent de lui au même âge parfois. Shinichi ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration d'amour, même indirecte, quand il avait encore la taille de Conan. Mais les sentiments du petit détective perdureraient-ils pendant dix ans ? Elle doutait parfois que ce soit le cas avec ceux de Shinichi… Après tout, même s'il ne l'avait vu que comme une amie d'enfance, ce dont elle aurait à présent du mal à se contenter, serait-il parti comme il l'avait fait en s'obstinant à ne pas revenir ? Et même si Conan continuait d'être amoureux d'elle au bout de dix ans, ce dont il donnait parfois l'impression, devrait-elle accepter sa déclaration quand il la lui ferait ? Elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de Conan, après tout il ressemblait tant à Shinichi, mais est-ce qu'elle en aurait le droit ? Ne profiterait-elle pas d'un amour enfantin vis-à-vis duquel elle se serait montrée trop complaisante pour se servir de Conan comme d'un substitut à son amour déçu ? Ce serait faire preuve d'un égoïsme dont elle ne sentait pas capable. Si elle procédait ainsi, elle tromperait celui qu'elle aimait comme un petit frère pour lui faire croire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, alors qu'ils s'adresseraient en réalité à un autre… Non, elle se devait de briser les illusions de Conan avant qu'elles ne se développent. Mais elle avait eu beau prendre cette résolution à maintes reprises, elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de la mettre en pratique. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire souffrir Conan, et la tentation d'oublier Shinichi pour se tourner vers quelqu'un qui était à sa portée n'était pas dénuée d'attraits… Pourrait-elle y résister lorsque la différence d'âge entre les deux détectives se serait estompée ?

Conan, de son côté, se lamentait à l'idée d'être assez égoïste pour exiger de Ran qu'elle reste seule à l'attendre pendant encore neuf autres années… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage d'admettre qu'il avait perdu toute chance avec elle en préférant suivre ses maudits hommes en noir plutôt que de rester à ses côtés ce jour là ? Le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour elle serait de l'appeler et de lui faire comprendre que Shinichi ne reviendrait plus… Mais l'idée des souffrances qu'ils éprouveraient tout les deux à ce moment là suffisait à le faire reculer indéfiniment.

Les réflexions mélancoliques du détective s'évanouirent brusquement quand il senti quelque chose lui caresser les cheveux. Portant la main à sa tête, il eut la surprise de constater qu'une nuée de fleurs s'y étaient déposés. Se retournant en s'apprêtant à faire face à Ayumi avec un air gêné, il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Ai qui avait déposé la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête.

« Maintenant, tu es obligé d'accepter les sentiments d'Ayumi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Kudo… »

L'air cynique avec lequel elle avait prononcé ses parles correspondait fort mal avec leur contenu enfantin.

Ayumi aurait voulu disparaître sous terre en voyant le geste que venait de faire son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la remercier pour autant de l'avoir fait. Elle croyait fermement à ce que leur avait dit Ran à propos de ses couronnes, et même si quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé à sa place, elle se réjouissait d'avoir pu offrir son cadeau à la personne qu'elle désirait.

S'apprêtant à retirer la guirlande de sa tête, le détective laissa sa main s'arrêter à mi-parcours devant le regard menaçant d'une fillette dont il savait qu'elle était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air en ce moment, ce qui était en soi un exploit.

« Si tu retire cette couronne devant elle, Kudo, je te promet que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… Et ce ne sera peut-être pas parce que tu auras fini par partager ses sentiments au moment où elle se sera enfin décidée à aimer quelqu'un qui en soit vraiment digne. »

Il avait eu tout le temps de se rendre compte que les menaces d'Haibara étaient rarement vaines, aussi s'apprêta-t-il à capituler devant elle comme il l'avait fait dix ans plus tôt devant le regard larmoyant d'une petite fille autrement moins menaçante.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Ran le tira d'affaire en retirant la couronne de sa tête pour la déposer aussitôt sur celle de son ennemie.

« Tu voit, Conan n'as pas retiré cette couronne, alors ne va pas t'en prendre à lui, il n'y est pour rien… »

Contrairement au détective, Ran eut un air plus proche de l'amusement que de la terreur face au regard noir de la fillette.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que c'était au garçon dont elle était amoureuse qu'Ayumi devait offrir cette couronne ? »

« Mais qui te dit qu'Ayumi n'aurait pas plutôt préféré l'offrir à sa meilleure amie comme tu l'as fait avec la tienne ? »

Haibara, incapable de reconnaître sa défaite devant qui que ce soit, y compris Ran, commença à lever la main vers sa couronne pour la retirer de sa tête et la remettre sur celle de Kudo avant de s'interrompre devant le regard suppliant d'Ayumi.

« Ayumi, est-ce que cette couronne est vraiment sur la tête de la personne à qui tu voudrait l'offrir ? »demanda Ran qui avait fini par comprendre qu'Haibara était incapable de résister à Ayumi et comptait bien profiter de cette faiblesse pour sauver Conan.

Voyant son amie acquiescer à la question, Ai finit par capituler et par laisser retomber sa main.

« Tu sait que cette couronne te va bien ? »

Même s'il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsque Haibara le transperça du regard, la tentation de renforcer la déconfiture de la chimiste était trop forte pour que le détective y renonce.

« Elle est tellement assortie à celle d'Ayumi que vous formez un joli couple toutes les deux. Je serais presque jaloux au point d'aller demander à Ayumi de me donner la couronne que tu lui as faite pour me la mettre… »

S'apprêtant à mettre sa menace à exécution, il s'interrompît brusquement en constatant l'effet qu'elle avait eu. Non seulement Haibara s'était mise à baisser les yeux devant lui, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la voir faire, mais surtout, le détective aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle s'était également mise à rougir.

Il ne voyait qu'une explication à ce comportement, et elle lui paraissait aussi improbable qu'effrayante… Haibara amoureuse de lui ? Si jamais c'était le cas et qu'il réclamait cette couronne à Ayumi, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pu lui laisser l'occasion de croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il pouvait partager son émoi.

Le murmure quasi-inaudible qu'il entendit dissipa cette idée fantasque aussi bien que sa résolution, déjà affaiblie, d'aller faire sa demande à Ayumi.

« Si jamais tu fait ça, Kudo. Je me servirais de cette couronne pour t'étrangler, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est assez solide pour ne pas se rompre avant que tu finisses par mourir d'asphyxie… »

Bien, voilà qui était paradoxalement plus rassurant qu'effrayant. Haibara n'avait définitivement aucun autre sentiment qu'un curieux mélange de mépris et de reconnaissance à son égard. Pourtant… A voir son expression quelques instants auparavant il aurait pu la croire réellement amoureuse… Mais de qui si ça ne pouvait pas être lui ? Si on se fiait au contexte… Non, définitivement non, cette explication était encore plus surréaliste que celle qu'il venait d'abandonner…

Et s'il prenait le risque de demander à la scientifique si elle pouvait avoir une chance à peine supérieure à zéro d'être vraie, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il doutait qu'elle le laisserait vivre assez longtemps pour entendre la réponse.

« Il y a certains mystère qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de résoudre… »murmura-t-il en s'éloignant avec Ran.

Se rasseyant dans l'herbe, l'ex-membre du syndicat se laissa aller à une expression dépitée qui aurait pu être suffisante pour aller jusqu'à susciter un sourire compatissant de la part de Gin avant qu'il ne laisse son doigt s'attarder sur la détente de son arme. Et l'air ridicule qu'elle s'imaginait avoir avec cette auréole de fleurs n'était pas sans renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. S'apprêtant à l'arracher, elle y renonça dès l'instant où ses doigts sentirent le contact soyeux des pétales des iris qui l'ornaient. Les iris qu'Ayumi avait cueillis elle-même, qu'elle avait tressé aux prix de nombreux soupirs de frustration devant son incapacité à y parvenir, les fleurs avec lesquelles elle avait confectionné un gage de ses sentiments pour celui qu'elle aimait… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit pour Kudo ?

Elle continua de promener doucement ses doigts sur les fleurs, ses fleurs qui avaient recueilli les émotions d'une personne chère à son cœur…

Si elle hésitait encore à retirer sa couronne, ce n'était plus pour la déchiqueter avant d'en piétiner les pétales d'un air rageur pour évacuer sa frustration.

A présent elle désirait sentir le doux parfum de ses iris, sentir leur douceur lui caresser la joue, une caresse qui lui évoquerait celle qu'aurais pu lui donner les mains qui les avait recueillis…

« S'il te plait, Ai, garde là encore un peu… Même si je ne l'ai pas donné à celui que je voulais, je suis quand même contente que ça soit toi qui l'ait eu… »

Laissant retomber sa main sur l'herbe, la chimiste soupira devant la fin de sa rêverie sans pour autant se tourner vers celle qui avait interrompu son geste.

Sentant le contact des doigts qui avait tressé la guirlande effleurer ceux qui s'y étaient attardé il y a peine un instant, Ai se décida à regarder son amie.

« Tu sait… C'est à toi que je comptait l'offrir à la fin alors, ne soit pas triste… »

_« Oui, c'est bien à moi que tu allait l'offrir, ça je le savait… Mais je savait aussi que tu ne le ferais que parce que tu n'oserait pas la donner à Kudo…C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te forcer à ne pas la donner par dépit, cette couronne ridicule qui a pourtant tant d'importance pour toi…et aussi pour moi, bien que je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais devant qui que ce soit… »_

« Ran nous avait dit de ne les donner qu'à la personne dont nous serions tombé amoureuse en espérant que ça lui fasse comprendre nos sentiments… »

« Oui… Mais pourtant c'est à moi que tu as donné cette couronne et pas à quelqu'un dont tu étais amoureuse non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais pas la même chose ? »

Ayumi s'attrista de la souffrance qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son amie sans comprendre que c'était ses paroles qui l'avaient suscité.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit à Ran que je n'était pas amoureuse de la personne à qui j'ai donné cette couronne… Je lui ait juste laissé entendre que je ne l'aimait pas de la façon qu'elle croyait… »_

« C'est parce que je suit ton amie que tu m'as offerte cette couronne… Pour que nous restions amies pour toujours, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Et j'espère que nous resterons amies pour toujours, pas toi ? »

« Oui… J'espère que… Nous éprouverons toujours l'une pour l'autre les sentiments que nous avons mis dans ses guirlandes… »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que ça à l'air de te rendre si triste ? Tu voulais donner ta couronne à quelqu'un d'autre et tu es malheureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

Ai se força à sourire en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Non, je t'assure que c'est à toi que je voulais la donner depuis le début… Je suit contente de savoir que nous resteront amies pour les années à venir… »

_« Oui, nous resterons amies, alors pourquoi cela me rendrait triste, hein ? Parce que nous seront amies justement...Rien de moins…et rien de plus… »_

« Ai…Tu es en train de pleurer ? »

« C'est parce que je suit contente, Ayumi… On pleure aussi quand on est heureux… »

La petite fille eut une expression sceptique devant quelque chose qui lui paraissait aussi contradictoire. Lorsqu'elle pleurait, c'est qu'elle s'était faite mal quelque part ou qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose d'important… Quand elle était contente, elle ne se serait jamais mise à pleurer.

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, la fillette entreprit de s'en servir pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur le visage de son amie malgré son sourire. Croyant, en sentant Haibara tressaillir lorsque sa main lui effleura la joue, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, Ayumi s'apprêta à la retirer…

« S'il te plait… Continue… »

Rassurée de voir qu'Haibara l'autorisait à lui apporter son aide, Ayumi se remis à essuyer les larmes. Des larmes qui semblaient s'écouler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient absorbées par le mouchoir de la petite fille. Lorsque ce moment de faiblesse lui reviendrait à l'esprit dans les années à venir, la chimiste se demanderait longtemps si elle avait continué de pleurer à cause de la tristesse ou parce qu'elle voulait continuer de ressentir le doux contact de cette main sur son visage…


End file.
